The Huntress
by saraphina7
Summary: Something that attacked my mind one Saturday morning and insisted on being written. Set in the past.
1. Huntress

Huntress  
  
  
  
Beneath the fleeting light of moon The peasant in his horror fled From stony walls that made his room And softness of his feather bed.  
  
The wind whipped up a vengeful gale The thunder booming overhead Lightning cracked alighting pale Upon the object of his dread.  
  
Atop a tower she did wait Jet black hair a swirling cloud Chaos to emancipate With one swift wave of her white hand.  
  
Through trees and thorns he scrambled on Blood released by nature's teeth The scent did stream to light upon The senses of the sunlight's thief.  
  
Tantalising was the smell The heady feeling brought her laugh Excitement crackled through her skin From the tower she jumped off.  
  
She lightly on the soil did land And raced off through the stoic trees A pathway formed at her command Maneuvering with stealthy ease.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain cascaded from the sky Running down the castle's walls Lightning flashed from up on high Lighting up the stable stalls.  
  
Her alabaster skin did shine Under shifting light of moon Coal black eyes and lips divine Her conquest would be with her soon.  
  
Delighting in the nighttime hunt The cool bare soil beneath her feet Her prey in time she would confront Unlike her speed he was not fleet  
  
Racing through the forest groves Epitome of seductive sin She dreamed of luscious treasure troves Yet bound beneath his sweetened skin.  
  
He up ahead a road beheld That marked the edge of countless trees Escape from dangers yet untold And yet a hope of fear's release.  
  
Courage torn and breeches ripped The rainfall stinging on his face In his haste he then did trip And killed his chances in the chase.  
  
Breathing ragged, thoughts a mess He faltered on the forest floor His heart was racing in his chest Awaiting the inevitable  
  
Circling in upon her prey Allowing him the hint of hope Upon his place she did assail Tightening the hangman's rope.  
  
  
  
Sensing danger closing in Scrambling to gain his feet Salvation's chance had grown too thin Erratically his heart did beat  
  
His eyes did dart to whence he came Searching out the huntress form Her will he knew alone could tame The wildness of the raging storm.  
  
She watched him from the woods behind Eyes drinking in her young obsession A flaw she yet did have to find His body shaped by his profession.  
  
To her in dark his eyes were blind Immortal eyes could see him clear A beauty born of mortal kind, Frozen in his stilling fear.  
  
Golden locks adorned his head Foreshadowing his kingly fate For path of nighttime's King he'd tread Beside the nighttime's Queen, his mate.  
  
Sapphire eyes shone 'neath his brows Fear there screaming from the chase But fear there would no longer flow For soon the fear he would embrace.  
  
Emerging from the darkness shroud, Reverie of beauty broken The midnight reigning shadows bowed As she prowled nearer to her chosen  
  
Unknowing of her swift approach Cold sweat trickled down his cheek Mingling with the prior rain soak Dripping down upon his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prowling close she caught his scent Feeling stirring passions rise Passions for millennia pent 'til she saw those sapphire eyes.  
  
Pressing her body against his back Slender hands around his waist She smiled at his startled gasp He spun around to meet her face.  
  
Frozen still by fear's cool touch His eyes took in her marble face The helpless fly in spider's clutch His life force soon she would erase.  
  
She ran her tongue across her lip Desire's gleam he could not miss Gently she took up his wrist Bestowing it with her soft kiss.  
  
Shivers raced along his spine His veins she traced beneath his skin An untapped stream of nature's wine Calling to her from within.  
  
She slid her hands slow up his chest He shuddered from her sensuous move His shoulders then she did caress, Aiming to relax and soothe  
  
His blood was pounding through his veins Tempting her to steal a sip The rhythm breaking her restrain Into the change she then did slip.  
  
Her teeth they grew, translucent knives Her eyes flashed silver as the stars; Delicate points for claiming lives And ancient pools of crystal shards  
  
  
  
Shocked by her feral visage Her spell upon his muscles failed He struggled fiercely to discharge the grip that held his body jailed.  
  
Her iron grasp held him in check She reached and gently tipped his chin, Pressing in she licked his neck With huntress grace her fangs slipped in.  
  
The nectar geysered down her throat A bubbling stream that never wavered In ecstasy her mind did float Delighting in his heady flavour  
  
The pain pulled forth his anguished groan But pleasure struck a second later In pain and pleasure then he moaned He clutched to him their lithe creator.  
  
Faintness soon set in on him He sagged within her close embrace His life light growing ever dim He soon would take his rightful place.  
  
Laying him upon the earth With razor fangs she slashed her wrist Ambrosial, scarlet blood welled forth Spilling down to bathe her fist.  
  
Her wrist she placed to cooling lips Elixir pooling down his throat She halted flow to splashing drips He groaned in protest at the drought.  
  
Hypnotised by huntress eyes His last weak protests then did cease Her blood in time would make him rise But until then he slumped in sleep.  
  
  
  
She lifted him and then returned To softness of her feather bed The glowing candles round them burned But not all nighttime shadows fled Some waited there anticipating The rising of their new found king While queen and king slept soundly on Beneath the moonlight as it shone.  
  
The Beginning 


	2. Author's note

I would just like to say thank you to Soraia and dragon's lover for reading, I couldn't have asked for better reviews. Thanks to anyone else who took the time to read this too.  
  
Seraphina 


	3. Hunter

Hunter  
Candle heat warmed pallid skin  
The soft light harsh to new born eyes  
Silken sheets wrapped him within;  
His huntress sire lay by his side  
Shifting up to view her there  
He gazed upon his sleeping queen  
Dove white face and raven hair  
Glowing with unearthly sheen  
Lithe as any feral cat  
In sleep her danger still rang clear  
But him; he had no fear of that  
For him her darkness was no fear  
It drew him like a moth to flame  
Dark and beauty here combined,  
Craving time would never tame  
Or break the link their blood did bind  
Tracing down her swan arched neck  
The hollow there he could not miss  
He bowed down to her throat to fleck  
The hollow with a slow, soft kiss  
Gently huntress lids did rise  
Smouldering eyes unsheathed beneath  
Excitement sparked in hunter's eyes  
As he obeyed and bared his teeth  
Sweeping back her hair's black shroud  
Offering up her ancient blood  
No resistance there was found  
Temptation ruled as she knew it would  
Sultry heat in hunter's face  
Flared, almost breaking her control  
She left it to his pace to taste  
The sweetness she alone could dole  
He cleaned the wound with gentle licks  
Hands trailing down translucent breasts  
Blood stained mouth met petal- soft lips  
On huntress hips hands came to rest  
Caressing they began to sate  
The maddening stir of damned, dark lust  
Acceptance of his earlier fate  
Revealed in every graceful thrust  
Pleasure built and pleasure spent  
They lay entwined in blissful sleep  
Softly smiling as she dreamt  
Of sinful promise yet to keep  
To night and its' unyielding will;  
Tomorrow he'd have his first kill  
For night time's king she'd made anew  
An innocent her childe would slew 


	4. An Innocent Lost

The waning moon shone in the sky A fragment of a beauteous pearl Watching for the barist sign Of happenings yet to unfurl  
  
It's children slipped down forest paths Closing on the village edge Basking in the shadows cast; Swathed in clothes of privilege  
  
Faint music reached them from afar Voices floating through the night Candles lit in small glass jars Providing them their joyous light  
  
A festival of Gods it was While demons lurked nearby unseen Royalty of blood and dusk And all the pleasure in between  
  
She signaled him to stop and wait They shared a look of mutual thrill She glided in to join the fete And choose the victim of their kill  
  
Shifting with a sultry gait She sauntered through the thronging crowd Searching for a soul to bait; the jaunty, lilting music loud  
  
The rhythm of their hearts beat too A symphony to wisened ears Through leaves a flash of gold she viewed She knew her chosen one was near  
  
The victim's face she then beheld The perfect choice for her new mate Of woods and earth and rain he smelled A strong, built youth for him to spate  
  
With willful gaze and tempting smile She caught the handsome stranger's eye He came to her with youngster's guile Unknowing he was picked to die  
  
Playfully she crept away As he moved nearer to her place She allowed her hips to sway Imagining how he would taste  
  
She drew him down a darkened street Abandoned between sloping eaves Virgin snow beneath their feet in patches, splayed with frozen leaves  
  
Leaning back against a wall of cedar wood, she waited keeping her ungodly thrall upon the mortal fated  
  
he leaned in and she allowed him to caress her mouth her king had duly followed the stranger spun around  
  
Proud and tall he stood erect Power rolling from his form Cobalt eyes roamed to inspect The gift presented from his sworn  
  
The mortal wakened from the trance His panic rent the evening air She bid her hunter to advance And wrapped her hand through mortal's hair  
  
Tilting back her morsel's head Hunter's teeth formed lethal points Mortal's stomach filled with dread; he, hindered by his traitorous joints  
  
Suddenly unsure he turned To Huntress, she encouraging With renewed want his senses burned With dark precision fangs slipped in  
  
Mortal cried with sudden pain Huntress smoothed his paling skin Loss of blood caused him to faint Huntress admired hunter's skill  
  
Hunter felt his strength ignite Seeping warmth into his flesh As blood flow slowed he ceased his bite, Turned hungry eyes to his huntress  
  
Blood lust sparking his desire He forcefully then claimed her lips Possessing his vampiric sire Enflaming her with gentle nips  
  
Forgotten prey lay on the ground Staring into nothingness Where he'd be in morning found By villagers from evening rest  
  
The hunters paid the world no heed Enraptured by each other's taste At their whim the world would bleed They shared no need for mortal haste Their reign would hold for eons yet The present world would be long dead But they would live forever on Beneath the moonlight as it shone  
  
Author's note: please excuse the formatting, it isn't co-operating 


End file.
